Alien X
Alien X is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Celestialsapien from the Forge of Creation. Backstory Ben acknowledges Alien X as his strongest and most powerful alien; however, he cannot afford the cost that comes with becoming the alien. Alien X is capable of warping reality at will. He has a black body filled with tiny white stars, white hands, green eyes and three horns protruding from his head. He has three distinct personalities: Serena, the voice of love and compasion, Bellicus, the voice of rage and aggression and Ben, the voice of reason. All three speak in unison when Alien X speaks. In order for Alien X to perform any action, including but not limited to, simple movement and transforming back into Ben, two of the three personalities must agree to do so. As both Serena and Bellicus have been arguing for eternity and before they had no tiebreaker, getting them to focus on any present task is difficult at best, leaving the body of Alien X frozen in place while Ben attempts to convince them to act. 'Powers and Abilities' Alien X has shown to be nigh omnipotent, able to warp reality and time/space itself, becoming nearly invincible. His reality warping is so powerful, that his mere thoughts can become real. Because he is Ben's most powerful alien or Ben thinks, as Dwayne McDuffie states that he is not the most powerful alien in the Codon Stream and carries the most risk. Weaknesses In order for Alien X to perform any action, including but not limited to, simple movement and transforming back into Ben, at least two of the three personalities (Serena, Bellicus or Ben) must agree to do so. This reveals to be a major weakness, as the personalities initially weren't even interested in dealing with present affairs and wanted to finish some past ones that weren't possible to deal with without Ben (with a comical scene where Bellicus reopens a discussion on whether or not to save the dinosaurs from extinction). In Ben 10,000 Returns, the said weakness was referenced by Professor Paradox, where he revealed that there is an alternate timeline where Albedo of that universe transformed into Alien X and was stuck in the form for nearly a year. On another note, despite his omnipotence, he is vulnerable to having his powers absorbed, as Ben and Azmuth respectively have implied that Darkstar and Osmosians steal his omnipotent cosmic abilities and powers for themselves. 'Ben 10: Alien Force' Alien X first appears in X = Ben + 2, where Ben uses the form to stop a flood caused by a broken dam. After much fruitless argument, Ben eventually convinces Serena and Bellicus to transform him into one of his other nine aliens (mostly by insulting them). He swears off using the form afterward, as it is not worth the price even when their is immeasurably strong and powerful universal power that comes with the form. Alien X is mentioned in Darkstar Rising, where Kevin suggests to use Alien X against Darkstar. Ben declines as there would be no stopping him if he had absorbed Alien X. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' In ''The Forge Of Creation'', Ben halfheartedly reused Alien X in hopes of locating the Forge of Creation in his last ditch effort to stop Aggregor from obtaining the universe's greatest power. It was revealed that Ben and Kevin hacked the Ultimatrix offscreen and devised a special lock system to prevent unscrupulous beings (such as Albedo) from transforming to Alien X whether at will or by accident should he possess another Omnitrix. With thumb|left|200px|Alien X Transformationthis, using Alien X now requires two keys to be inserted at the device's core to unlock the form before Ben could transform to it. While Alien X is being hidden from its playlist, the keys that which unlocks him are being kept by Gwen and Kevin, who both own one of the keys. After transforming, Bellicus and Serena start debating about other things as usual. Suddenly Paradox appears, telling Ben that he would not be able to convince Bellicus and Serena to help him out today. Also, Paradox puts himself in danger by going into the presence of Bellicus and Serena who almost voted to destroy him, and changes, Ben and himself back into his human form before they could come to a vote. 'Appearances' Ben 10: Alien Force *''X = Ben + 2 (first and last appearance in Alien Force)'' 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' *''The Forge of Creation (first re-appearance)'' 'Video Games' *Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks Toys Ben 10: Alien Force *4" Alien X *Alien X (Planetary Powder) *Alien X (Alien Creatures set) *10 cm Alien X (DNA Alien) *Alien X with Goop (Black version) (Creation Transporter) *Alien X (Defender) with Alien Bust *Alien X (Alien Creation Launchers) *Omnitrix Hero Collection with Alien X hologram *Alien X (Alien Rocks) *Alien X (Keychain) *Alien X (Deluxe) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Alien Creation Alien X and Ben *Alien X Defender and Vulkanus (DVD and 4 inch action figures) *Classic Wildmutt, Nanomech, Spidermonkey Defender and Alien X (Combo pack) Video Games Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks *Alien X appeared in the game (only in the CGI movies/clips for X-Box 360, Wii, PS2 and PSP). He is not a playable alien, being replaced by Cannonbolt/Upchuck. Naming and Translations Trivia *Alien X's height changes throughout Alien Force and Ultimate Alien (In Alien Force he was the size of Kevin's Car; yet in ''The Forge of Creation'' he was 6 times that size). This could be a demonstration of Celestialsapien's abillity to change their size as a result of their reality warping abillities. *Alien X has only been used twice, in'' X = Ben + 2, and ''The Forge of Creation making him the second least used alien (tied with Benmummy used once in The Return and Ken 10), Benvicktor and Benwolf are tied for first because they have only been used once. *Dwayne McDuffie confirmed that Alien X is not the most powerful being in the Codon Stream. This can be seen here. * Alien X has a white shadow. * Ben said that Alien X is his most powerful transformation in the ending of the episode X = Ben + 2. *Alien X cannot be destroyed if all voices agree. *When someone asked what gender Alien X was, Dwayne said Male and female. *Alien X is the only original alien from Alien Force not to be voiced by Dee Brandley Baker. *The extent of Alien X's power is unknown, although Paradox stated that if Aggregor absorbed a baby Celestialsapien, he would become omnipotent. *Before Alien X appeared, the opening showed only a silhoutte of him, after he did it showed his full profile. *At the beginning of the video game ''Vilgax Attacks'', Ben starts to turn into Alien X. But Paradox tells him not to yet, but later in the game there is a cutscene where he sends Vilgax and Psyphon to the Null Void. In the DS version, after being defeated by Ben, Albedo turns into Alien X but is frozen and cannot do anything. After the credits in the last level, we see a cutscene where Albedo is still frozen in Alien X. *Alien X is a "Nano" and a NPC in Cartoon Network Universe: Fusion Fall. *Bellicus's name is probably based on the word bellicose, meaning aggressive or eager to fight, while Serena's name is probably based off the word serene, meaning calm or peaceful, both references to their personalities. *Alien X appears to be made up of space itself, hence the stars all over his body and how Paradox was able to teleport inside him. *Alien X is one of the five alien forms that shares the same voice actor as Ben. The other four being Upgrade, Benwolf, Buzzshock and AmpFibian (only in episode Fused). *Alien X is one of the nine aliens to appear on a limited edition smoothy cups in Andreas’ Fault. *It is confirmed that Alien X is Ben's least favorite alien. *Through Alien Force, Kevin tries to get Ben to use Alien X even though he knows all about the risks of using him. *In Andreas’ Fault, a devoted fan of Ben's refers the Alien X smoothie is a disappointment as well as calling it "filler." This is an obvious reference to Alien X's standing in the series. *The three horns on Alien X's head represent the three personalities that control Alien X. *Alien X is so far the only alien with five fingers when cartoon characters normally are supposed to have four fingers. *In X = Ben + 2, Ben did an action first then had to argue. But in The Forge of Creation, he didn't do anything to start the arguing except they have the personalities of alien X almost vote on to destroy paradox when they saw him. *The block set on the Ultimatrix that prevents the use of Alien X appeared to have been reactivated after Professor Paradox transformed Alien X back to Ben, for when Kevin absorbs the powers of the Ultimatrix later in the episode to save their lives, he did not receive the abilities of Alien X, thus proving the hacking to be effective with the security system installed. *In The Forge of Creation, Paradox somehow turns Alien X back into Ben. *Bandai revealed the planet Zvezda (the place that was originally thought to be the home planet of Celestialsapiens) and Dwayne McDuffie confirmed it is inside the Forge of Creation.[2] *Because of this, Alien X is Ben's only alien in the Ultimatrix (and probably the entire Codon Stream) to not live in our universe. *Alien X has been confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie that a baby Alien X does not have multiple personalities. *Professor Paradox has hinted that Ben will one day use Alien X successfully. *Alien X is unknown how the DNA for Alien X was collected since Azmuth does not have access to The Forge of Creation. According to Dwayne McDuffie, Celestialsapiens also live in the Milky Way, but they're born in the Forge. http://dwaynemcduffie.com.lamphost.net/forums/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=2104&p=88023#p88023 *It is unknown how Ben's association with Paradox affects Ben's relationship with Bellicus and Serena, since Ben is the voice of reason in Alien X and Paradox is not supposed to be within 500 light years of any Celestialsapien. *Since Azmuth can detect if Ben and Kevin are hacking the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix, it is safe to assume that he knew that they locked Alien X for security purposes all along. Though Azmuth gets angry every time Ben tries to tinker the device by himself likely without consent, he saw the necessity of hiding Alien X from the active list and presumably allowed them to do so. *In Ben 10,000 Returns Professor Paradox mentioned about a parallel universe, where Albedo turns into Alien X and is trapped in it for nearly a year. *Alien X resembles Captain Universe from Marvel comics because both of their bodies are universal humanoid typed. *Ironically, in many promotional images of him, Alien X is posing dynamically (like in the openings to Alien Force and Ultimate Alien), while in the actual series, most of the time he is frozen in a standing-up postition. See Also *Alien X Gallery ﻿ es:Alien X Category:Characters Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Interdimensional Beings Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Male Aliens Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Reality warpers Category:Time Travelers Category:Allies Category:Cleanup